


Cute Cafe Couples (Inquire Within)

by Leonidas1754



Category: Homestuck, Team Paradox (MSPFA)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, F/M, Humanstuck, It's silly and I love it, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Humanstuck AU where Vladis and Najash meet at the cafes they work at and fall in love like a couple of dorks.





	Cute Cafe Couples (Inquire Within)

**Author's Note:**

> Original is here: http://therandomrose1754.tumblr.com/post/36206468931  
> This one was just edited a bit, nothing major.

Najash tied her apron behind her as Tronno flipped the “closed” sign to _open_ and a few people started filtering in for their morning coffee. Aliesh took the orders while Najash prepared lattes and grabbed donuts for people of varying drowsiness and disorder.

Najash had taken a job at the popular Prospit Cafè when she needed money to pay for her and her best friend Tolero’s dorm. Tolero worked for the rival coffeshop across town, Derse Café, as Marnix, Najash's musical rival of sorts.

Suddenly, after things had slowed down and there was only two customers in the shop, Tronno decided to yell across the cafe. “Vladbro, what are YA DOIN' here?” Najash looked up from her Ipod, earbuds dangling from one ear. A young man walked up to the counter, only to be assaulted with a hug by Tronno. After he finally moved away, she got a better look at him.

The man, whose name she later found was Vladis and not Vladbro, sat at the counter, dressed in a baggy green sweatshirt, loose blue jeans, and looked like he had a lot of sleep to catch up on. Messy, dark brown hair fell in his green eyes. He ordered a plain coffee and Tronno sat by him. She passed him the cup and leaned by the counter. “You guys know each other?”

“Yea, this is my roommate, Vladbro!” Tronno grinned. “And that’s my good friend Najash!”

Vladis nodded. “Nice to meet you. Tronno talks about you sometimes.”

“Cool,” Najash shrugged.

“What ARE ya doin' here, Vladbro? You work at the Derse Café! I thought you got your coffee there.”

The smaller male shrugged. “I was in a mood for someplace different.”

They continued chatting about random things before Tronno had to get back to work and Vladis had to leave.

Two days later, he came again, got hugged by Tronno, and ordered plain coffee. This continued for a couple of weeks. Sometimes they would chat, other times he would just sit there and read or doodle.

On one of her days off, Najash decided to go see Tolero at the Derse Café. She pushed open the door and walked up to the counter, marveling at the dark interior. Whereas the Prospit Cafè was warm and bright and played cheery pop music, Derse Café was deep and dark and played something Najash identified as jazz. No wonder Tolero worked here; it was a solid stereotype for dark, artistic young adults and emos. Tolero herself was standing behind the counter, bickering with Marnix. He walked away as Najash approached, and Tolero sighed.

“Hello Najash, what are you doing here?” she said with a tired smile.

“I want coffee; why else?” Najash snickered.

Tolero rolled her eyes and gave her a friendly cuff on her arm. “What would you like?”

Najash glanced at the menu. “Let’s try… Caramel Mocha Surprise.”

“That,” Tolero laughed, “Is the only thing on the menu I can’t make. Vladis!”

The green-eyed guy turned the corner, drying his hands pff on a towel. “Caramel Mocha Surprise?”

“How’d you know?” Najash raised an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled. “For some reason, I’m the only one working here that knows how to make it.”

As he went about preparing her order, Najash took an opportunity to tease him a little. “And here I was starting to think Tronno was lying about you working here.”

Vladis looked surprised. “Why?”

“You’re at Prospit every morning; when do you even have time for classes?”

“I have get coffee right before my first and two right after work.”

“Ah,” Najash laughed. “That’s why you look so tired.”

“I didn’t think it was noticeable.” he handed her the cup.

“You’ve got bags under your eyes.” She took a sip. “Mmm, that’s really good.”

“Thanks. At least after this semester won’t have to work here. I’ll have the money from my scholarship to pay for me and Tronno’s dorm.”

“That’s good. What do you major in? I’m in Acoustical Engineering and minoring in Graphic Arts.”

“Yea? Aerospace Engineering. You like music alot?”

“Love it. I always make mash-ups and stuff. It’s alot of fun. You like flying?”

Vladis smiled at her. “I’ve always wanted to fly. I thought about joining the Air Force, but I didn’t. Could’ve join at the beginning of the semester.”

Najash looked puzzled. “Why didn’t you?”

“I… might’ve met someone. Cheesy, I know, but true.”

Najash laughed. “Sounds like something Tolero would put in her stories. So who’s the lucky sap?”

He looked away, blushing slightly. “No one in particular. So... do you have a boyfriend? Marnix mentioned dating you once.”

“Yea, no,” she said, sticking her tongue out and flicking a piece of blonde hair from her face. “We dated once, but it didn’t work out. We fought all the time. You?”

He snorted. “Me? Date? Never, though Tron’s always trying to let Apysur set me up on blind dates like he does for him.”

“Apysur? My brother?”

“I guess so. I didn’t know he had a sister.”

“Yea, he probably doesn’t like to talk about me.” Najash looked at her watch. “Crap, I gotta go. Thanks for the chat, it was nice!” She jumped up and headed for the door.

“Anytime Najash,” he said, but she was already gone.

The next day, Vladis showed up at Prospit Cafè as per usual, He sat down and Najash gave him his coffee.

“Good morning Sunshine!” she teased.

Vladis looked at her, sightly freaked. “You seem happy.”

“Yea, I MIGHT have had a bunch of sugar this morning,” she laughed. “I was dared to eat a whole pack of Pixie Stixs. Note to Self: Never again!”

Vladis gave an incredulous chuckle. “You’re acting like Tronno. Are you going to that concert on campus tonight? You'll probably be awake enough if you don't have a total sugar crash.”

“Maybe. I’d like to go with my friends, but they all have dates and I hate being an extra wheel.”

“Same here.”

And so they chatted and after a while Najash had to go do something in the back. When she returned, however, she was greeted with a sleeping Vladis and a note.

_go 2 the concert w/ me?_

Najash snickered and wrote on the note.

_only if you try not to fall asleep ;)_

Then she tucked it between his folded arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they mean a lot to me.


End file.
